


The Art of Healing

by BeTheCheeto



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hospital Sex, Nurse - Freeform, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTheCheeto/pseuds/BeTheCheeto
Summary: Neji has always hated coming to the hospital. However, this time just may change his mind.





	The Art of Healing

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated.

Neji sat on the bed in the hospital, kicking himself for being so stupid as he blushed. The prodigy had just returned from a mission with Naruto. The fool had gone into his Nine Tails’ cloak in an air battle, causing him to pass out and fall to the ground when the fox’s chakra left him. Neji, in a desperate attempt to save him, had leapt up to catch him in midair without thinking, and had not paid much attention to the ache that had started spreading slowly through his groin as the adrenaline wore off. 

Now, as he sat in the flimsy hospital gown that left nothing to the imagination, he cursed the reckless little brat as he waited for a medic to come and tend to his embarrassing injury. Just the, the door opened and Sakura Haruno walked in, her face buried in Neji’s medical chart. He fought to control the blush that threatened to creep across his face at the thought of Sakura seeing him naked. ‘Why did it have to be her,’ he wondered to himself. For this particular situation, he would much prefer a stranger that he would never have to see again.

Sakura closed the door and looked up at Neji with a smile. “So, your chart says you are here for me to look at a pain in your groin?” she asked, ever the consummate professional. He just nodded as he started to lose the battle against his blush. He felt the color staining his cheeks as he cursed his nearly translucent skin. She pretended not to notice, for which he was grateful. 

She said, “Alright, then. I’ll go ahead and get started with the examination. Please remove your gown.” She turned to grab herself some gloves, allowing Neji what little privacy she could while he stripped down to nothing. In truth, she was a little nervous that when she turned around, she would have to do a thorough examination on Neji’s private area. She took a breath to steady herself. 

She turned around to see Neji, now completely nude and sitting on the bed, shifting uncomfortably. She blushed as her eyes took in his muscular chest and toned body, the prefect contours complementing his slender form. She averted her eyes for now by staring at his medical chart, asking him typical protocol questions about his medical history and the nature of the injury. 

He scoffed, trying to pretend to be unfazed about being naked in front of the pretty kunoichi. “Naruto,” he said, with a hint of malice in his voice. Sakura laughed. 

“As much as I understand that, I will need more detail to treat the injury,” she said with an amused smiled.  
Neji sighed. “He ran out of Nine Tails’ chakra, and was about to fall to his death. I didn’t think, jumped up to catch him, and landed wrong. Is it just me, or is he getting fat? He seems much heavier.”

Sakura burst out laughing. “Probably all that ramen he eats,” she joked with a grin. Neji smiled in response. Now that she had her information, there was no way around what had to come next. Sakura approached the bed, and Neji’s breath started coming faster, confusing him. Sakura smiled gently at him. “This may hurt a bit,” she said.

Neji nodded. He had been in near constant pain for the last two days, so that would be nothing new at this point. Sakura’s heart raced as her hand reached toward his genitals. It was her first time treating a male’s injury in this region, and especially for a friend. She had seen most of the guys in Konoha’s Rookie 11 in their boxers, as part of being a ninja was being comfortable changing in front of your teammates, regardless of rank or gender. But they usually stayed in their boxers, and the girls tried to give them privacy, whereas they afforded the girls privacy only because they were afraid of what they would do to them if they didn’t.

She touched Neji’s penis, and heard his quick intake of breath as her gloved hand made contact with the sensitive flesh. She bent a little to see the underside of his groin, moving his penis so she could see better. She used both her eyes and other hand to check for a hernia. As expected, he started to harden a little at her touch. Neji turned bright red, and leaned his head back against the wall behind him in humiliation. He fought his body as much as he could, but it was difficult as Sakura had gotten close enough to his groin that he could feel her breath on him. He tried not to think about where that position could lead. 

‘She’s just doing her job,’ he thought to himself. ‘She’s not thinking like that, and it isn’t going to happen. Stop thinking that way, or…’ But it was too late. He felt his body betraying him as his rather large member hardened further, and he closed his eyes in embarrassment. However, just a second later, they flew open in horror as the combination of Sakura’s movement and his sudden growth caused his head to brush against her lip. 

The touch jolted Sakura out of her medic mode, and she blushed profusely as she realized how close her head was to his groin, and how large and hard he was. She released him and quickly turned around to hide her blush, saying, “Well, you’re in luck. It’s not a hernia, which would require a longer healing time. You tore a muscle near your groin, which is what’s causing the pain. I can heal it easily with chakra, but I will have to put you on leave from missions for at least two weeks to give your body time to recover. You’ll come back for a checkup in a week, and we’ll see if you are ready to go back to training at that point.” She rubbed some cream on her hands that increased the rate of chakra absorption for quicker healing for internal injuries. 

She was proud of how professional she had been able to make her voice sound, despite the fact that her hands were shaking. ‘Oh, my GOD! His dick just touched my lips!’ Inner Sakura screamed before going catatonic. She was shocked that she was having this effect on him. She obviously knew he was a man just like any other, but she had never thought of Neji like that. However, now it was hard not to think of him like that. 

She turned back around, the blush still not having receded from her cheeks. However, her blush was nothing compared to Neji’s scarlet face. She looked to him for approval before reaching towards him again, and he nodded tightly. She rubbed the cream in a circular motion over the area with the torn muscle, and Neji closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, fighting back a groan at the pleasant feeling her ministrations were giving him. 

Sakura looked up to ask if he was in pain, but her voice left her when she saw that his face indicated pleasure instead. She blushed as a thought popped into her head. She tried to push it away as she gathered healing chakra in her hand, instead focusing on paying attention to the injury. They stayed quiet in this way for several minutes before Sakura felt the injury had healed enough, and the thought returned to her. She looked up at Neji, who still had his eyes closed as he leaned against the wall. Sakura bit her lip uncertainly before quietly and slowly removing one glove. 

In one swift movement, she wrapped her hand around his shaft and brought him to her lips, her tongue swirling carefully around his tip. Neji’s eyes snapped open as he looked down at her in shock. “Wh…what are you doing,” he sputtered out as the pleasure he had already felt from her healing touch intensified by a landslide. Sakura looked up at him seductively, and he watched in stunned amazement as her mouth slid down over him. He groaned at the feeling, leaning his head back against the wall and saying her name in warning, though it came out sounding more like a moan. She slid her mouth down his length to take all of him into her mouth once again before pulling off of him.

“Yes, Neji?” she asked seductively. 

He fought to clear his head from the haze of lust that had overcome him. “Should we…really be…doing this here?” he asked uncertainly between sharp breaths as her hand continued to stroke him.

She smirked at him. “What do you mean, Neji?” she purred his name innocently, relishing the way the usually stoic ninja was fighting to maintain his composure. “I’m just giving you an exam. I have to make sure everything works properly, after all.”

Neji blinked slowly as he tried to process her words, and watched her grin slyly as she took him into her mouth again, watching his face as he did so. He watched, entranced, as her mouth slid up and down his cock, sending jolts of pleasure through his body. He gave up then and let his hand slide around her head to tangle in her pink locks. He watched her smirk around his cock before she focused her attention downward, taking him even deeper into her mouth as he rewarded her with a moan. His hand followed the motions of her head as she sucked him, her mouth sliding up and down over him as he watched her. 

She dared to glace up at him after a while, and saw that he had his eyes closed and his head thrown back in pleasure. She felt his hand start to guide her over him, begging her to go faster. “Sa-ku-ra…” he begged, and she reveled in the fact that she, Sakura Haruno, had the pride of the Hyuga clan unraveling under her care. She allowed him to control the movements of her head as he thrust himself deep into her throat with more speed as she groaned quietly. 

He felt his peak building inside him. “Sakura, I’m gonna…” he started to warn her, as his speech was cut off with a moan. She looked up at him and raked her teeth gently down his shaft in response. He took that as approval, and allowed himself to release. She pushed him to the back of her throat and swallowed every drop that he spilled into her. She pulled off of him and smirked as she took in his satisfied expression. 

She got up and started walking toward the counter where her medical supplies were gathered, but felt herself dragged back as Neji snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her against his body so she was standing between his legs as he sat on the exam table. He crushed his lips against hers in a demanding kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth. He loved the way her taste mingled with the taste of him. 

He pulled back and whispered against her ear, “What makes you think we’re done?” His breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine, even as her eyes knitted together in confusion. This was quickly cleared up as Neji pushed her skirt up around her waist and pushed her panties to the side, rubbing two fingers along her wet slit before thrusting them inside of her. 

She moaned and held onto his shoulders for support as his fingers skillfully assaulted her core while his lips trailed down her neck to suck on her pulse point. She moaned louder and he felt her throat vibrate with the delicious sound. He stood and kissed her passionately, all the while maintaining his vicious rhythm in her, before sliding swiftly down her body as she squeaked in surprise. He removed his fingers for just a moment to lick along the length of her slit, and she gasped and fisted her hand in his long hair, loosening the tie near the end of it. He ended his exploration at the soft bud at the top of her slit, closing his mouth around it and sucking while his fingers resumed their assaults. She was quickly near her peak. 

She moaned above him, her hand tightening in his hair. “Oh, God, Neji. Oh, please…Aaaah!” Neji had added a third finger, which had almost instantaneously driven her over the edge. He continued his ministrations until he felt her walls stop convulsing around his fingers and her hand released its desperate grip on his hair. He stood up beside her, smirking.

She rolled her eyes at him and pushed him back onto the exam table behind him, climbing on top of him and grinding her core against his once again hard cock. He looked at her in surprise. He had figured that this was just a little fun; he knew Sakura was very serious about who she slept with ever since the fiasco that was her relationship with Sasuke. 

Out of consideration for her, he asked “Are you sure you want to do this?” He desperately hoped she didn’t say no, but the kind of person he was wouldn’t let him ignore the concern he had for her. In response, she lowered herself down, taking him fully into her. He groaned as he reached around and grabbed her ass. He lifted her so that just his tip was inside her, and slammed her back down for a deep thrust. She moaned and closed her eyes as he repeated this process over and over. She bent down to kiss him passionately for several minutes before allowing her lips to trail down his jaw to suck on his collarbone. 

He was panting now, unable to think clearly through the haze of lust and his desperate desire to release inside of her. She smirked as he lifted her up and moved to pull her back down again, but this time she resisted. His groan of frustration quickly turned to a pleasured sound as she pushed herself down on him. He relaxed back against the wall and watched her in amazement for a few minutes as she shamelessly used his body for her own pleasure (not that he wasn’t getting just as much). He felt his release build inside of him, and started to time his thrusts with her gyrating hips. 

Sakura gasped as his added movement brought her release that much closer. “Oh, God, Neji. Harder!” she screamed. He smirked and obliged her, grabbing her hips and pulling her forcefully down onto him and she saw stars. They moved in a vicious rhythm together, and she screamed his name as her release overtook her.  
He felt her walls tighten around him and a few short thrusts later, it brought him to his own peak, filling her with his essence. They rode out their high together. Sakura breathed a sigh of satisfaction as she leaned her forehead against his. She opened her eyes to see the Hyuga heir smirking at her. 

“Well,” he teased. “Don’t I feel foolish for skipping my physicals?” Sakura gave him a stern look before sliding off of him, her legs shaking, and leaned on her supply counter for support. He got off the bed and dressed, wrapping his arms around her waist to kiss her passionately one last time before he left. 

She smirked at him over her shoulder. “Don’t forget to schedule your follow up for next week,” she reminded him with a wink. 

Neji smiled as he walked out of the room. Suddenly, coming to the hospital didn’t seem like such a bad idea.


End file.
